


Vocal rest

by Alieroway



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Daddy Kink, Daddy!Pete, M/M, Overstimulation, Punishment, baby!patrick, band au, pete being pete, remote powered vibrator, silence!kink, vocal rest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 11:59:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3935959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alieroway/pseuds/Alieroway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick's vocal resting. Pete thinks Patrick is ignoring him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1: Vocal Rest

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new soooo critique is welcome!!! Tell me if you want more, this is only the first half. Thanks for reading!

Pete was distressed.

Patrick was totally ignoring him. Like, blatantly ignoring him. 

The worst part about it was that he could not figure out why he was ignoring him. Did he say something offensive? Patrick knows that Pete isn't the best with sensitivity... Did he kick him in his sleep or something? Step on his toe? What if Patrick broke up with him? Pete didnt even want to think about that. He didnt think he could imagine a life without Patrick in all his brilliance and warmth.. 

So he did what any other normal human being did in a situation like his.  
Consult the Trohman.

*()*

Yoooooo Troh- Pete  
Yo- Joe Troh  
Hey dude, Lunchbox mad at me or something?-Pete  
Why dont you ask him yourself?-Troh  
....IDK Y actually-Pete  
......-Troh  
Yeah, Ill go do that-Pete  
*facepalms* Yeah I think that's a good idea Bro- Troh

*()*

"Hey Pattycakes." Pete said hesitantly.  
Patrick looks up from his phone from his postition on the couch, then at Pete, waves, and looks back down at his phone.  
"OK.....More persistant Pete." Pete thinks.  
"How was your day?"  
This time Patrick doesn't even look up. He just shrugs.  
"Anything exciting happen?" Pete inquires.  
Patrick looks like he's in thought for a moment and then shrugs again.  
That's it. Might as well just go out and say it already, right? "Hey, so your being a little weird. Are you like, I don't know, ignoring me?"  
Patrick's head snaps up at that. Pete watches as a small smile plays on Patrick's beautiful face.  
Patrick grabs a pen and pad out of the drawer on the other side of the couch. He scribbles something down and Pete is pretty much the most embarrassed he's ever been in his life. "Vocal rest, Pete." the pad says.  
"Oh." is all Pete can say because Oh.  
Then a smile plays on Pete's lips. A wonderful, devious smile.  
"So you can't speak huh?" Patrick looks confused at Pete's tone. It sounds.......seductive? Patrick shakes his head.  
"No noise at all? No anything?" Patrick again shakes his head.  
"Oh, really?" Patrick swallows. He thinks he knows where this is going. Oh, Pete and his fucked up, amazing mind.  
"So if I were to ravish you right now, you wouldn't be able to even give a little moan? A gasp?" Patrick's eyes widen. Yup this is exactly what he expected.  
Again, almost on instinct, he shakes his head. "Ah......Get on all fours." Pete says with a tone that could probably make Patrick melt from all the sexiness. Patrick nods and obediently get on all fours. Pete takes some time to admire Patrick's ass through his jeans.  
"Mmmm so good. Can't believe I thought you were ignoring me. You're too needy for that, huh sugar?" Patrick wants to whimper. He wants to so bad. But he's gonna be good for his daddy. He just nods his head instead.  
"Yeah, thought so. Be right back Pattycakes. Get out of those pants while I'm gone, and get on all fours again." Patrick nods.  
Pete leaves the room and Patrick immediately stands to take off his pants and boxers. He gets on all fours again, ass up in the air.  
Pete enters again, hands behind his back. He makes his way over to Patrick and stands behind him. Patrick tries to crane his neck to look at Pete, But Pete takes grip of Patrick's hair and tugs him to face forward. Patrick almost moans. Almost. Then he feels Pete finger, covered in a thin layer of lube, rubbing against his entrance. "You want me to finger you baby?" Patrick nods vehemently. Pete chuckles. "How much Patrick?" Patrick wants to scream something smart like "Realllyyybaaaaddddd" but you know, he can't so he just pushes himself back onto Pete's finger. He feels the tip slip in. Pete's breath hitches, Patrick can hear. Pete slides his finger all the way in. Then adds another, and then another.  
He finds Patrick's prostate and rubs against it lightly. Patrick at this point is needily hard and he feels like a whore the way he pushes back against Pete's fingers, causing them to rub hard against his prostate. He wants to cry out. He's so close to giving up and just yelling Pete's name in the sluttiest way possible but he doesn't.  
Patrick then feels Pete's fingers slide out of him completely. He's kinda confused. He's about to turn around when he feels something much thicker pushing into him. It's not Pete's dick, he knows. It feels like.......Oh no. He waits until Pete has entered the vibrator in him all the way and then turn his body to face Pete , his eyes pleading.  
"What baby? Got something to say? No.... I don't think so." He then slides a remote out of his pocket. THE remote that is. Patrick's eyes go wide, and then back to pleading.  
"You really should have told me about the vocal rest, baby. I'm sorry but you need to get punished. I'll be leaving it in all day and your not aloud to take it out or touch yourself for the whole day." Patrick scrabbles for the note pad and pen and writes something down. He turns the pad to Pete."But Daddy, we have a meeting today with the tour managers."  
Pete smirks. "I know baby. Should've been a good boy for Daddy though. I'll be transitioning the modes of the vibrations the whole time. Too bad you can't speak or even gasp a little. They know your on a vocal rest right?" Patrick wants to lie and say no, but he doesn't want to make his punishment worse. Pete might add a cockring then. So he nods. "But I wasn't notified, now was I?" Patrick shakes his head guiltily. Pete sets the vibration on low. "I'll set it a mode higher every hour. Be good for daddy, Baby boy." Patrick nods, but he's also writhing with the slight, perfect vibration against his prostate. With that, Pete leaves.


	2. Part2: The punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick has to face the punishment his daddy gives him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished! :)

Patrick is pretty much fine in his seat.   
The managers keep asking him questions and he easily responds by writing in his notebook.  
He's gotten used to the low setting of the vibrator. He is trying to avoid Pete's gaze. He can feel him staring at him next to him at the meeting table. But he doesn't look.  
He hopes that Pete will show some mercy for his baby and keep the setting on low.  
Oh, how he is wrong. 

*()*

Pete notices that Patrick has grown progressively less uncomfortable. "He's probably only half hard." he thinks. Well that can change.   
He waits until Patrick is being asked a reasonably difficult question about how to arrange the lights on stage for "Jet Pack Blues". Pete knows that Patrick won't be able to concentrate with 2 levels added to the vibration power. 

So he flips the lever one time. He watches as Patrick stills when writing. His eyes meet Pete's, begging. "Please" he mouths to Pete. Pete just smiles devilishly back. He flips the lever another time. Patrick's eyes roll into the back of his head. One of the stage managers (Jeff Pete thinks) asks if Patrick is okay. Patrick just nods feverishly. He recovers a little, answering the question, his writing shaky. Jeff looks at the page and back up at Patrick. "Uhh...Patrick you only want 2 lights? One of them pink and the other blue?" Pete can't help but giggle. Patrick looks like he's about to die of embarrassment. He shrugs and writes shakily, "IDK I've been kind of out of it lately. Why don't you get Andy to do it or something." Jeff looks at Patrick like he's swallowed his own arm or something. "But....You never let anyone do the lighting. A-Are you sure?" Patrick nods so violently that his head looks like it is about to fall off. "Well, OK then...We won't ask you any more question OK? You're worrying me." Patrick looks relatively relieved now that no one is going to be asking him any more questions. And Pete doesn't like that. Not one bit.

So he sets the mode up to 6 levels out of 10. Patrick automatically thrusts into the table. Pete snickers. He's getting so turned on watching his baby writhe with pleasure.  
Patrick looks at Pete and shakes his head hard. "Please no Daddy" he mouths. Pete turns the mode up another level.

Patrick opens his mouth wide in pleasure, eyes rolling back in his head again. His mouth then closes, teeth clacking together with force that must be painful. Pete doubts Patrick even notices. He closes his eyes hard and covers his face with his hands. The managers pay no mind as they are asking Joe about the line-up of the songs. Pete takes his chance to punish Patrick for hiding his pretty face. He inches his hand up Patrick's thigh, finally closing hand over Patrick's impressive and leaking bulge. Patrick thrusts up into Pete's hand but Pete pulls his hand away before they can make contact. Patrick looks like he's going to cry. So Pete turns the vibrator up another level. He's kind of ignoring what he said to Patrick about one level an hour but it really is Patrick's fault for misbehaving.

Pete is achingly hard and he uses his other hand to rub himself through his jeans. He grunts (because he can make noise) but then remembers he really can't. They're talking in front of people. But he'll be quiet. At least he doesn't have to be mute. Speaking of Patrick's muteness.....Pete lets go of himself and grabs Patrick's cock. When Patrick thrusts up into Pete's hand this time, Pete doesn't stop it. He then sets the mode to 8 out of 10. Patrick's thrusts get sloppy and uncoordinated. Pete lets go of Patrick's cock. Patrick bangs his clenched fists on the table. The managers look at his a little confused but Patrick is not aware. He's too far gone. Patrick opens his eyes and looks at Pete, pupils blown. And Pete pretty much wants to fuck the living shit out of him until Patrick is so overstimulated that he starts to sob. He wants to see Patrick's beautiful pink hole stretched around him all the way to the hilt. He wants Patrick to be so far gone that he unconsciously screams for Pete to go harder. Oh yeah Pete's so ready to finish his baby's punishment. So for the last three minutes left of the meeting he sets the mode all the way up to 10 out of 10. He can see Patrick's body shaking. His boner is so noticeable and leaking that it's a wonder how nobody has noticed it. It looks delicious, it's largeness strained against the small confines of the super tight skinnies Pete made him wear.

Finally, it's time to leave. Pete and his baby pretty much bolt out of office and into the taxi back to their hotel.

*()*

When in the elevator, Pete and Patrick are forced to keep their hands off each other because Joe and Andy are in there with them. They are both trying and failing at containing their boners. When they get out Andy says, "Dude, go fuck already you fucking weirdos." and shakes his head. And so Pete and Patrick run to the hotel room and lock the door. Pete is on Patrick in a matter of seconds. 

On the taxi ride, Pete turned off the vibrator. Now he turns it on full power. Patrick thrusts into the air sharply. Pete chuckles. "So needy baby. Want Daddy to fuck you?" Patrick almost opens his mouth to speak and then remembers he can't talk. Instead he just nods. 

Pete flips patrick over so that his face and palms are pressed up into the wall. Pete pulls down Patricks jeans and boxers. What he sees almost makes him come in an instant. Patrick's pretty pink hole is stretched around the vibrator, the vibrator visibly jumping inside him. His dick is hanging between his legs, the pre-come dripping from the tip of his penis to the floor in a long, transparent, wet string. Pete bends behind Patrick and licks up the pre-come from Patrick's dick. Patrick thrusts and his cock gets halfway into Pete's mouth before Pete pulls off. "Naughty boy." He tsks. "Gonna fuck you so hard." He then licks a wet stripe over his asshole, stretched around the toy. "So yummy.." 

Pete then reaches for the end of the vibrator and pulls it halfway out before thrusting it back in forcefully a few times. He hears Patrick yelp. He yelped. 

"Oh Patrick....You made noise!" Patrick just doesn't move. Pete takes out the vibrator and stands up, his dick resting on the small of Patrick's back. "Will you make more noise?"  
Patrick shakes his head.   
"Oh really? What if i did this?" And in one swift motion, he bends Patrick over and thrusts into him, all the way to the hilt. Patrick looks like he's about to waver, but then he shakes his head. "Oh really?" Pete asks a little shakily because fuck yesss his dick feels amazing. "What if I did this?"   
Pete thrusts into Patrick one, two, three times hard and angled to Patrick's prostate perfectly.   
Patrick screams. Pete wants to fucking come.  
"You like that? Will you scream for me if I kept up?" Patrick nods. "What?" Pete demands, pulling Patrick's head back to look at him. He pushes into Patrick again a couple times. "OH FUCK YES PETE UNGGGHHHH YESS I WILLL!!!" Pete's so far gone. He grabs hold of Patrick's dick and pumps him accordingly to his violent thrusts to Patrick's prostate. "Scream for me then baby. Scream for your Daddy." Pete whispers in Patrick's ear. And just like that, Patrick is screaming whorishly.   
"DADDY UNGHH FASTER DADDY OH MY GOD--AHHH, DADDY HARDER-UNGGH RIGHT FUCKING THEREEE!!!!!!!!!"  
Pete spills at the same time that Patrick does, his dick being clenched by Pete's hand and Pete's by Patrick's asshole. "Oh my gooooddddd Baby you did so goooddd." "Daddyyyy unf so big so fucking perfect!" Pete sinks to his knees and licks his own come out of Patrick's ass, Patrick moaning unashamedly. He is so overstimulated that he can't even move. "You should go on vocal rests more often without telling me." Pete marvels. Patrick laughs tiredly.

*()* 

 

That night, Patrick's voice is hoarse and he's hasn't been looking at Pete all that much the whole show.   
Pete thinks, "Is Patrick ignoring me?"

\--FIN--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup that's it I hope you enjoyed! Leave comments telling me what you think! Should I continue writing? Should I give it up and throw myself down a well? Let me know!


End file.
